


50 shades of Clay

by MellowMarble



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blob - Freeform, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I REGRET THIS SO MUCH, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, M/M, Moaning, Monster Dick, Pet Play, Porn, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Weird Dick, blob dick, crack porn, dont take this seriously, green bastard, just follow my twitter please I want C lout, top who’s a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMarble/pseuds/MellowMarble
Summary: Dream and George wanna have sex but dream has a secret body trait.This is crack treated seriously, man I’m going to sleep now I have school.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), i/needtherapy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 100





	50 shades of Clay

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never watched 50 shades of grey btw. I’m doing this cause I said I would, I regret this with my life

It started as a joke. 

A running gag between the two, nothing more. A tweet they saw (probably by like sarah or ari idk) that had the play on words “50 shades of clay.” A joke that got so common between the two that they decided that they would watch the movie together.

Yknow just as a joke (;))

They started the movie already laughing, it was a few days after they met up at florida and yknow what they say, what happens in Vegas, I mean florida stays in florida.

But as more of the movie continued the more they became engrossed with the story. Once the first sex scene came up, their faces turned bright red, more than they were before I mean. And soon dreams hardened cLaY was revealed, as he shifted on the couch. 

Georges orbs came to look at dreams pp area, him drooling like a dog (woof) at the cLaY. They both made eye contact, sharing a Debby Ryan smile before beginning to strip to their underwear. They than shared a soft kiss before going back in, rough. The movie was long forgotten still playing on the screen. 

Dream broke the kiss abruptly giving a serious look at the other boy before speaking.

“George i.. I have to show you something” he spoke softly, the air becoming tense between them.

“What is it are you okay?” George asked, a concerned look in his eyes. 

“My dick is weird” he said quickly.

“Like... like it’s tiny? It’s okay if you have a tiny dick dream” george answered back

“No like... here I’ll show you” dream sat back on his heels, hands coming up to his boxers before taking it off. What was left for george to see well, surprised him to say the least.

“IS THAT A FUCKING BLOB?!?!!?!&:&.” George screamed, he looked at the member which was in the shape of dreams icon on YouTube, a literal fucking blob. George leaned down to become eye level with it, staring at it black void eyes,,, which blinked.

“YO WHAT THE FUCK” 

“No george, we can still have hard anal sex, it works as a normal dick it’s just in a weird shape” 

“ITS LITERALLY BLINKING WHAT THE FUCK BITCH YOU LIVE LIKE THIS THAT SHIT AINT GOING UP MY ASS” 

“george will you please reconsider”

George reconsidered, he doesn’t really get laid often, yknow, being a minecraft gaymer. And he was desperate, even desperate enough for some blob dick.

“Fine ok but you make it close it’s eyes.”

George than watched dream fucking talk to the blob, politely asking for it to close its eyes. The head (hah head) nodded before its eyes closed, leaving just a clean white blob.

“Okay can I fuck you now”

“Bro I literally haven’t even prepped yet what”

“Don’t call me bro it’s not sexy”

“You have a blob dick you don’t have room to talk here”

“To shay”

George prepped himself, I’m not gonna write that, I’m really regretting this tbh but back to the story.

George positioned himself over dreams blob before sinking down, the feeling was anything but pleasant, dream was obviously enjoying himself though. All George could do was regret all his life decisions though. 

“George, george bark for me”

“Huh” George said with obvious disappointment in his voice

“Please just bark it’ll make me come” dream said. Green bastard was roughly thrusting into the other, moaning like a girl in a hentai getting fucked by a tentacle. He was so loud george was lowkey convinced he had something up HIS ass. 

“...fine. Woof... woof” dreams moans only got louder, george would have found them hot if the situation he was in wasn’t as fucking insane as it is.

“Immacumohmygodplease” dream said hurriedly, voice breaking. While dream was obviously enjoying himself, george was getting no pleasure. Look now there’s two things dream can’t do, stream and make people cum. 

Dream ejaculates (I hate that word) inside george without asking (fucking cunt) and soon george feels the warmth eNvElOp him. But instead of it stopping after a few moments it continues to get stronger. In a blink of an eye, george is completely overtaken with the feeling of full but yknow, not in a good way.

George than dies do to like to much cum in booty hole. Dream is left stunned at the corpse, taking his blob out of him (if you’re wondering how me came, it came out of the blobs mouth, yeah not a fun thing to think about) he later the corpse on the couch, completely silent to the world around him. The only sound is the forgotten movie playing in the background 

“Ok well how do I hide a body”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @mellowmarble cause I lost all my dignity writing this
> 
> EDIT: ok i’m really pissed rn someone uploaded my work on wattpad and it got like double the traction, i never gave permission to do this. please comment on the post until it is taken down i just, this is not okay https://my.w.tt/tzoB9SQhucb


End file.
